Terror para mi, juego para ti
by Sehira Kikyo
Summary: Una historia que tratara como las gerentes tienen un miedo terrible al escuhcar una historia de terror. ¿Pero sera la historia verdadera? Dejen previews
1. Chapter 1

**Tarde unos minutos en hacer este Fic en realidad estaba con algo de inspiración pero no es de romance si no de miedo.**

**Bueno aquí los dejo y gracias por leer adelantada mente.**

** eleven no me pertenece **

* * *

Despues de un entrenamiento los chicos de raymon habían quedado en ir a recoger unas cosas para quedarse esa noche en allí.

Todos fueron a sus hogares y trajeron algo de ropa, comida para preparar, entre otras cosas para pasar una noche en el instituto.

Todos llegaron rápido a excepción de Kidou y sakuma que llegaron un poco mas tarde, Fuyuka llamo y dijo que no podría ir y también Fudou que tenia unas cosas que hacer asi que estos últimos mencionados no estuvieron presentes.

Estuvieron preparando comida y se repartieron algunas cosas.

Haruna, Goenji y Fubuki se encargarían de buscar una habitación, o mejor dicho un curso para que todos pasen la noche, jugando , charlando entre otras cosas mas claramente era una Pijamada

Endo, Natsumi y Tsunami se encargarían de acomodar todo lo que trajeron: cobijas,almohadas y otras cosas

Aki, Ichinose y Tachimukai devian buscar libros e historias de miedo para hacerlo mas interesante

Y todos los demás se encargarían de la comídalos bocaditos entre otras cosas,

Para su suerte había un curso espacioso y vacio en el cual hace ya mucho no pasaban clases.

-Este es perfecto- dijo Haruna

-parece abandonado, y frio- Shuuya dijo esto al ver la habitación

-Para mi esta bien , es muy comodo y muy espacioso –Dijo el joven Fubuki

-Claro, tu vivías en Nieve, eres nieve vives con nieve, pero otros somos mas ardientes –Decia Goenji

-Vaya, si que es difícil estar con ustedes un chico fuego y un chico nieve, ambos son todo lo contrario – dijo Haruna con una gota en la cabeza

-Jejeje solo es para entretener

-Si, Fubuki y yo somos buenos amigos – dijo Goenji fingiendo, al igual que Fubuki.

-Bien, este me parece perfecto, pero veo que Goenji no esta de acuerdo, vamos Fubuki, vamos a buscar otro curso –dijo Haruna tomando de la mano a Fubuki al mismo tiempo que ponía una cara triste y descontenta *Sehira:vaya Haruna te doy credito por hacerle eso a mi primo- Hruna: trucos amiga*

-No, si para ustedes esta bien, para mi tambien, la verdad me… g..usta

-Bien, entonces ayudenme allevar las mesas y las sillas hacia un lado mientras hacemos espacio.

-con Tsunami Endo y Natsumi-

-Bien, todos trajeron sus cobijas…

-Si aqui están todas y son muchas

-Yo no traje nada

-Pero trajiste almohadas, cierto Tsunami

-Si solo eso, estoy acostumbrado a dormir asi… en alla no hace tanto frio.

De lejos se ve venir a un par que chicos que venían corriendo por lo visto algo cansados.

-Perdon por llegar tarde, tuve que hacer un mandado para mis padres.- dijo el de pelo plateado

-Por lo propio, perdón chicos.

-Han traido sus cobijas, ¿Cierto?

-Natsumi, ya tenemos muchas, no hay por que preocuparse.

-Ya llegaste hermano…- dijo Haruna que había estado observando desde la puerta del curo donde se encontraban.

-Sakuma, veo que aeptaste tener una noche de terror con nosotros –Dijo Fubuki que estaba atrás de Haruna.

-La verdad me apetecia distraerme un rato.

-Eres bienvenido, y ¿por que llegaron tarde?

-Asuntillos familiares…

-Chicos ya eligieron el curso…

-Si, Natsumi, es un curso muy epacioso grande…

-Pero hace mucho frio y esta algo sucio…- Dijo Goenji

-Como siempre Shuuya Goenji sacando la parte mala del asunto – Fubuki miraba despreciando a Goenji

-Alguien puede alejarlos de mi –Dijo Haruna –Ya estamos ai desde hace rato

-Ya basta chicos, cansaran a Haruna mejor ayudenos a llevar estas almohadas y estas cobijas.

-Si – dijeron todos y se dirijieron al aula 79 un curso antiguo y que ya no lo usaban, los pupitres estaban arrinconados a los lados por lo cual acomodaron todo de una forma perfecta para que todos tuvieran su pequeño espacio.

-¿Alguien me dice que hora es?-Dijo bostezando Endo

-Las 10.30 –Se escuchan pasos viniendo de otro lado

-Chicos a comer, ya esta listo… - Toramaru informo a los chicos

-Bien vamos!

Comieron hasta las 11.15 ya que muchos habían degustado el buen sabor que tenia la comida que habían preprado Toramaru y Tobitaka.

-Vaya chicos si que estuvo bien, quisiera algo mas…

-Ya basta Endo, ya comiste como todos nosotros aquí. -

-Bien, Aki, Ichinose y Tachimukai encontraron libros…

-Solo unos miles… -Dijo Ichinose

-Hay una seccion prohibida en el librero –Dijo Aki

-Y esta del terror –Dijo el portero suplente.

-Trajimos solo 2, se escuchaban pasos…

-Mejor vamos a calentarnos un rato y les contamos todo.

Asi todos se fueron al aula 79.

Todo estaba uy bien acomodado, formaron una ronda y pusieron linternas por todos lados también cada uno tenia una linterna estaban formados:

Kidou, Sakuma, Aki, Ichinose, Tsunami, Kabeyama, Endo, Natsumi, Tachimukai, Goenji, Haruna, Fubuki, Handa, Max, Kazemaru, y un rato después llegaron Toramaru y Tobitaka con unas jarras de Chocolate caliente y muchas galletas que empezaron a transitar por todas partes.

-Comenzemos –Dijo Endo mientras se cubria con una cobija

-Ahora quien comenzara a contar una historia.

-Bien, Kazuya tu empiezas leendo el libro que trajimos…- dijo aki

Todos empujaron al joven Ichinose al centro de la ronda donde comenzó a leer, apagaron las luces y prendieron las linternas.

-Bien, Cuenta la leyenda de que cierta vez, en el instituto Raymon había una niña, una niña de 13 años.

Ella era normal al principio, una niña normal, una gerente del club de Soccer, hasta que una noche decidió quedarse en el instituto, con los jugadores y con las otras dos tres gerentes andaban, buscando un aula, solo para ellas, se situaron en el misma aula donde estudiaban el aula 79…. –Dijo Ichinose mirando a todos

-Sigue, sigue, esta muy buena.-Dijo Endo que se veía animado

-¡Tengo que ir al baño! –Sabran quien dijo eso

-Pues ve Cabeyama –Dijo el joven castaño al lado del mencionado

-solo que ¡No quiero ir solo!

-¿Es una historia basada en echos reales?-Dijo asustada haruna mientras estaba cubierta con una cobija y miraba asustada a Ichinose.

-Si, pero tranquilos aquí dice que el aula 79 fue destruido.

-O muy oculto…- Dijo fubuki recordadndo algo

-Les dije que era mala idea, Fubuki…

-¿Qué pasa chicos?

-Es que…-dijo Haruna

-Vean es…-Dijo Fubuki

-Esto, es el… -Dijo Goenji

-Es el aula 79 –dijeron los 3 en coro.

-Alo cual todos fueron a ver y definitivamente era el aula 79 en el que estaban

-Kazuya sigue contando, no creo que sea cierto…

-Bien,el aula 79, esa noche los chicos, fueron a ver a sus gerentes y pensaban asustarlas.

Cuando estaban a punto de jugarles esa broma, escucharon pasos , murmullosy de pronto… ¡Gritos de terror! –Dijo gritando Kazuya.

Todas las chicas gritaron, se taparon con sus cobijas y los chicos se estremecieron

-¿Qué mas paso?

-jaja aver, veamos… cuando fueron al curto de las gerentes se vio como había un Ente, una cosa negra, también vieron como dos chicas daban en "Sacrificio" a una de sus compañeras, ella al moriri dijo: me vengare de todas las futuras gerentes que pasen una noche aquí en el aula de mi pericion el aula 79, y a la mañana siguiente pareció su cuerpo ensangrentado y se dijo que el alma de la niña recorre estos lugares buscando a sus amigas que la entrgaron como sacrificio.-Dijo Ichinose cerrando el libro.

-No creo en sas tonterías – dijo Nastumi

-Pues suena muy convin…- mientras Aki decía esto se corto al ver una sombra en por las ventanas del aula…

-¿Qué fue eso? –Dijo Haruna

-vamos a ver-Todos los chicos fueron a ver que era lo que estaba allí, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al no ver nada.

-No hay nada chicas solo…- las palabras de Tsunami, de pronto comenzó a correr detrás de las jóvenes

-¿Que pasa? –Dijo endo

-Al…al..algo me toco

-Miren vamos a dividirnos para ver que es, Aki, iras con Ichinose, Tachimukai, Kabeyama y Tobitaka, Haruna iras con Goenji, Fubuki, Kidou, Sakuma y Kazemaru, Nastumi, vendrás con Tsunami, Toramaru, Handa, Max y yo ahora vayan a buscar.

Todos asi se fueron a buscar al Ente que había en el instituto.

* * *

**Jeje solo falta saber que pasara con las gerentes, espero que dejen comentariossss**

**Y gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konichiwa!**

**Jeje quiero aprender japones =(**

**Aquí les traigo la conti de mi fic, el cual bueno lo deje a medias, **

**Aquí esoty muy atareada òr lo cual no pude escribirlo, mejor no los hago perder tiempo y les dejo el fic**

…**..Inazuma eleven no me pertenece si no a Level-5…..**

* * *

Todos asi fueron a buscar al ente que había en el instituto

-Con Aki y los chicos correspondidos-

Los cinco caminaban por el comedor

-¿Q-qu-que cre-ee-een quee s-s-ea chicos? – pregunto Kabeyama

-No creo que sea nada, pienso que es cosa de imaginación y eso –Dijo Tobitaka sin humor alguno

-A-a Tsunami l-lo toco algo –pronunció tartamudeando el portero que los acompañaba

-Vamos chicos, no creo que haya por que preocuparse, en estados unidos, los entes no son muy creíbles – Dijo animado Kazuya

-Oye, estas en Japón, no en Estados Unidos – Dijo Tobitaka

- Solo era un comentario u.u -Dijo Kazuya

-¿Comentario?, me voy de aquí, no pienso quedarme con dos chicos miedosos uno orgulloso y una señorita que parece estar en apuros *Sehira: vaya que respetuoso*, ven Kino, nos vamos te llevare con Endo y luego me voy.- dijo estirando su mano para tomar la de Aki, cuando se escucho como caían plato por plato y se iban rompiendo.

-Ichinose, ¿que fue eso? –Pregunto…. La gerente

-Solo….so-so-lo … no-no se-Respondió

-¡Yo me voy de aquí! –grito Kabeyama y corrió mas rápido que un rayo saliendo del comedor

-¡Espera! Kabeyama –Gritaron todos y cuando querían salir las puertas del comedor se cerraron fuertemente

-¡Yo me quiero ir de aquí! -Grito Tachimukai –Tenemos que salir, nos van a matar.

-No, -Dijo Kazuya, a lo que todos se sintieron mas aliviados- Solo a Kino

-¡No es hora de bromas Ichinose! -Dijo Aki al mismo tiempo que le dio un golpe en el estomago a Kazuya el cual lo hizo doblarse.

-Ayyyy, eesssssoooo duuuueeeleeeee

-Te lo tienes merecido –Dijo con una risita Tobitaka

-No pedí tu opinión tarado- Dijo Ichinose recuperándose del pequeño golpe –Mejor te callas

-Tu no me vas a hacer callar a mi –Respondió Tobitaka mostrando un puño

-Ya me cansaron –Y Aki les dio un buen golpe en la cabeza a los dos jóvenes –o dejan de pelear o yo misma los golpeo, el único caballero aquí es Tachimukai –Señalando a Tachimukai

-Chicos ya se abrieron las puertas – dijo Tachimukai asomándose por la puerta –No hay nadie, donde estará Kabeyama

-Tienes razón, ¿donde pudo haberse escondido? –Dijo Aki al mismo tiempo que se asomaba por la puerta también, mientras que Ichinose se frotaba la cabeza de dolor

-Ichinose ¿te sientes mal por el golpecito de tu novia? –Dijo Tobitaka en un tono burlón y también susurrando.

-En serio que te saco la…

-¡Ustedes no tienen remedio! -Dijo Aki dándoles a los dos un golpe bajo, a lo que los dos se retorcieron de dolor

-Con Haruna y los respectivos chicos-

Ellos caminaban en el tercer piso, por los salones del 4to año

Haruna con su hermano y al lado de ella Sakuma, el chico que la pretendía desde hace dos años seguidos, detrás de ellos los delanteros con sus discusiones

-Claro, y yo tengo la culpa –Dijo orgullosamante el joven Fubuki

-Tú elegiste esa habitación –Dijo Goenji

-Oye niño fuego, Haruna también estaba de acuerdo

-¿Entonces es culpa de Otonashi?

-No es lo que estoy diciendo

-Pero si lo que quieres hacer saber

-Haruna te veo todo el día con ellos… -Dijo el de pelo plateado

-Si, Sakuma ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Dijo confundida la asistente mirando a los chicos que seguían con su discusión

-¿Cómo los aguantas? –Dijo Sakuma, tapándose un oído

-Practica, más de dos años u.u –Dijo Haruna

-Mi hermana es la única que los puede separar –Dijo Kido abrazando a su hermana

-¿Podrías hacerlo?-Dijo con una cara Sakuma

-¿Que obtengo a cambio?-Respondio Haruna

-Lo que quieras, pero sepáralos Otonashi

-Bien –La hermosa joven se dirigió hacia los delanteros, se puso en medio – Fubuki, Goenji; Sakuma me pidió que sea su novia, ¿que me aconsejan? –Dijo la joven mirándolos, ante eso pararon su discusión en seco y le dieron una mirada asesina a Sakuma.

-¡¿Qué?!... –Dijo el peli plateado mientras Fubuki y Goenji se dirigían hacia el con las mismas miradas asesinas –No, no esperen chicos yo no dije…. –Decía Sakuma con la cara de terror como si dos fantasmas estuvieran a punto de llevárselo. Pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon chirridos de pisadas, que se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca, mas cerca, mas cerca….

-Uuuuunnnnaaaa maaaaaassssss, uuuunnaaaa mmmmaaaassss- Decía la voz de una chica, Sakuma y Kido se pusieron delante de Haruna, Fubuki y Goenji detrás de ella, ya que no sabían si el Ente estaba detrás o delante de Haruna –Vendreeee ppppoooor tii –Volvió a decir la voz mientras las pisadas se alejaban.

-Por…. Mi…. –Dijo Haruna aterrada y se desmayo, cayendo en los brazos de Fubuki.

-Haruna –Susurro Kido para si mismo – Con migo aquí nadie te hará daño

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Como esta? –Dijo alterado Sakuma, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a Fubuki que la sostenía en sus brazos

-Tranquilo, aun no es tu novia, príncipe –Dijo sarcásticamente Goenji

-Tampoco la tuya, además, Kido me prefiere como cuñado, ¿Cierto Kido?- dijo orgullosamente el peli plateado mirando al estratega*Sehira: Vaya que celoso eres^ Sakuma: tengo razones *

-Chicos no es hora de saber a quien prefiere Kido – Pronuncio Fubuki agarrando a Haruna y luego susurró para si mismo –aunque se que me aceptara a mi.

-Tiene razón, llevemos a Haruna al aula más cercana y tratemos de despertarla –Dijo el estratega

Y con Haruna en los brazos de Fubuki y los chicos algo atemorizados por lo que la voz le dijo a la chica, y los 4 jóvenes y la gerente desmayada se fueron a un aula cercana.

-Con Natsumi y los respectivos chicos-

Ellos caminaban en el segundo piso mientras todos iban como guardaespaldas de Natsumi, unos por delante, otros por detrás, por un lado y por el otro.

-Chicos no hay por que tanta protección, no creo en esas cosas-Decia Natsumi

-Pero a mi me toco, era frio, uyyyyy me da miedo hablar de eso –Dijo Tsunami, al mismo tiempo que se fijaba por la ventana.

-Además, solo es por si las cosas se ponen feas –Pronuncio Toramaru que estaba a un lado de la gerente

-Pienso que no hay nada que hacer, después de todo el fantasma las perseguirá hasta matarlas…-Dijo Max mirando hacia el techo oscuro.

-…. –Todos lo miraron medio raros

-A, lo siento chicos –dijo dándose cuenta el jugador

-Me pregunto si los otros encontraron algo –Dijo Handa –Para saber si Natsumi esta a salvo

-Hay… como extraño el mar y las olas que golpeaban la costa….

-Deja de hablar del mar Tsunami, y Handa tiene razón, deberíamos comunicarnos con los demás

-Bien, voy a… –Dijo Endo sacando se teléfono del bolsillo –Esperen, no hay señal, ¿en los suyos?

Todos sacaron sus móviles y fijaron la señal a lo que todos dieron un "NO" como respuesta.

-Vaya que problema, ¿Qué haremos? –Menciono Endo mientras se sentaba en el piso, al mismo tiempo que todos los chicos imitaban lo mismo y Natsumi se fijo en la vista oscura de la ventana.

-Ya vimos que el fantasma no existe –Dijo Toramaru que veía su celular como tratando de encontrar señal

-mmmm...sjlo… tlengl rjaozjn- Dijo Endo con la boca llena

-Endo ¿trajiste comida? –Dijo babeando Tsunami

-Plius ujn lokkkj Glup… Solo un poco –Dijo Endo mientras daba otro mordisco a un gran emparedado

-¿Como encontraremos a los demás? –Dijo Handa

-Buscandolos –Dijo Tsunami alzando un dedo orgullosamente

Handa se golpeo la cara y dijo –Es solo un decir, genio, ¿Qué haremos Endo?

-Ni idea, jklojihdudhb glup, pienso en las chicas, ¿Estarán bien?

-Veamos…. Mmmm… con Aki, ¿Quien seria el encargado? –Pregunto Toramaru pensando

- Ichinose, si, Ichinose, también estaban… -Respondió Max

-Si, si, Tobitaka, Kabeyama y Tachimukai Aki estará bien.-Dijo Handa

-Con Haruna…-Dijo Tsunami

-Obvio que Kido, su hermano –Dijo Mamoru

-Dime Endo por que no separaste a Fubuki de Goenji, deben estar dándole un dolor de cabeza a Sakuma Kido y Haruna.-Dijo Handa

-ppiksddddsss nkgfo lseokgllls lsfrgls

-¿Qué dijiste?-Digeron Handa y Toramaru , que parecían estar viendo tranquilamente a Natsumi

-Glup, glup, solo que no lo pensé, ¿Qué tienen esos dos? –Pregunto curiosamente el capitán mientras daba otro mordisco al emparedado

-Pues amor –Menciono Tsunami

-Enemistad –Mencionó Handa

-Algo de odio –Menciono Toramaru

-Y mucha competencia –Dijo Natsumi dándose la vuelta –Como sabrán Sakuma pretende a Haruna desde que la conoce, o sea, dos años y Sakuma tiene mucha ventaja

-Solo por que Kido prefiere a Sakuma como cuñado –Dijo el castaño –Pero todo es…. –Fue interrumpido por golpes en la ventana

-¿Qué fue eso? –Dijo algo atemorizado Tsunami

-El viento…- Dijo asustada Natsumi –Eso creo –Volvió a decir mientras se ocultaba detrás de Handa.

-Esperen, no creo que sea el viento –Dijo Max –Luego señalo rápidamente hacia un lado donde se veía una sombra –¡Allá!

La sombra corrió libremente hasta desaparecer lejos de su vista, Endo corrió detrás de ella, y se asomo por la esquina –No hay nadie

Todos los chicos fueron a ver si no había nadie, y en efecto solo estaba el pasillo oscuro sin alma alguna pero…

-¡Aahhh! -Grito fuertemente Natsumi con lo que luego se quedo tiesa y pálida.

-¡Natsumi! –Dijeron los chicos en coro y corrieron hacia la gerente que parecía que su corazón se hubiera detenido,

-¿Que paso? –Pregunto Endo,

-Pe-pe-pelo, peeee.-Respondio Natsumi

-Vamos que paso –Dijo Toramaru

Natsumi solo señalo a un lado donde se veía como la puerta se habría cada vez más, y mas y mas, hasta que se abrió por completo fue un gran sorpresa ver…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Jejeje perdón pero tengo sueño, y por si no fuera poco me queda hacer un cuentillo para Literatura es sobre una chica que es infeliz por el dinero que tiene, termina que ella se ahorca y luego se escuchan voces que dicen **_**"Yo solo quería un amigo"**_**.**

**No se si llamarlo **_**"El dinero la mato" **_**o **_**"Solo pedia un amigo" **_**y también me queda aprenderme un papel para una obra de teatro.**

**Asi que me despido y prmeto subir lo mas pronto la conti, como les dije me cortaron el internet y me cuesta ir a lugares públicos, pero prometo y vuelvo a prometer que lo subo lo mas rápido posible, pero por fa dejen Previews.**


End file.
